Shion Todo
'''is an 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is an idol at PriPara, and is also a cool-type idol. She is voiced by Saki Yamakita, a member of i☆Ris. Her preferred brand is Baby Monster. She makes a cameo appearance in Episode 13. She is currently in the unit Dressing Pafé, with Dorothy West and Leona West, which was formed during Episode 14. Appearance Shion has dark purple hair pulled up into a side ponytail on the right and clear amber eyes. In PriPara, she is often depicted with a bat wing hairpiece, and during her Cyalume Change, her hair becomes a much darker shade of purple and even has shades of black in some areas. Personality She is calm and reassuring on the surface, but her roots have a hot and headstrong personality. She is quite competitive, as she is determined to win at everything. She adores playing Go, and compares everything to the game and learns many things according to the playing board. She's highly perceptive and intelligent with her level being on par with Mirei. She's been noted to be very stubborn, however she's also a very loyal person. Relationships *Dorothy West' - Right away they got off to a bad start;as Dorothy is very bold and sharp-tongued and tries to make things go her way which clashes with Shion's more reserved and headstrong personality.Shion even claimed Leona to be better-looking than Dorothy, which angered her adding to their rough start. Regardless they do care for each other and are able to work well together. *'Leona West' - At first she is neutral with Leona and takes a liking to his obedience and even complimented him on his looks. However as they spend more time together, Shion begins to genuinely care for both him and his sister. She values his friendship and never wishes to be mean to him in any way. *'Mirei Minami' - She initially disliked Mirei for giving her a Warning Ticket, for Breaking Rule #11 of Paprika Private Academy. As a result, she has sworn revenge to humiliate her like she was by defeating her in PriPara. In episode 15, they go up against each other, but for most part seem to be evenly matched. As they start working more together, their dislike for each other dissipates into a friendly rivalry and they are often the ones referred to for the main decisions and opinions. *'Usagi' - Usagi is Dressing Pafé's Manager. They have a good relationship, although Shion sometimes questions Usagi's personal attitude. Significant Coords *Eternal Punk Coord - Her casual coord in the PriPara world until Episode 28. *Baby Monster Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change Coord. Starting from Episode 29 - Episode 38 this coord becomes her casual coord. *Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord - Her coord used when she Cyalume Changes with Dressing Pafé from Episode 28 - Episode 52. *Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord this coord is the upgrade to her casual coord starting from Episode 39 - present. *Fresh Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord used for every cyalume change from Episode 53 - E~veryone's on a PriPara Prohibition Order - present. Etymology : The term ''Tōdō can be split up in two. the tō means east, while the dō means shrine. It can be roughly translated into Eastern Shrine. However, Tōdō is also a common Japanese surname. This can be considered a pun since Laala's last name means center, Mirei's last name means south, Sophie's last name means "Northern line" (north), and Dorothy and Leona's last name is West. : Is a unisex name, which may be a reference to her cool image, and the Japanese word for the aster flower. Shion is also the root of its derived "Shion-iro" which is a pale purple color or violet (the color of asters). This may refer to her idol type and theme color. Trivia *Her messy high side ponytail resembles Karin Shijimi from Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. * She is in the same grade as Mirei, Dorothy and Leona. * She is the last of the main six girls to debut, as Dorothy and Leona made cameo debuts in Episode 11 and Episode 12, respectively. * Her name (Shi(Ti)on) is based on seventh note of the Solfège scale. ** Ironically, while the note si/ti is the second highest on the scale, Shion has the lowest voice out of the seven main characters. ** Despite her voice being deep in insert songs, her voice is mellower in the opening themes. ** Her name is actually written as Sion, as seen on the cover of PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection 2. * Shion is the national champion of student level Go. * She has quick reflexes, as revealed in episode 15 when she dodges Mirei's attempt at giving her a warning ticket and when she counters Mr. West's spatula with a black and white go pieces chain. * If what Kuma told the girls during Episode 17 is true, Shion may adore pandas and given her love of black and white things, this is entirely possible. * Shion's Birthday is January 5th. ** Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. *Shion's idol ranking has not been known until Episode 38, where she and the other members of SoLaMi♡Dressing ranked up to Major Idol. *She is the only member of SoLaMi♡Dressing with no known family. *Se shares her surname with Todo Hibiki and Todo Kanon's of Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream/Dear My Future. However they're written in different kanji. *Iroha Kagawa reveals in Episode 28 that Shion was the winner at the Go Championships for five years and that she used to eat only black and white things. *She is the first character to have two solo messages released in different albums. Awards bestmaincharacter2.png Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Main Character Category:Anime Category:Todo Family Category:Cool Idol Category:Baby Monster user Category:Dressing Pafé Member Category:Movie Character Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member Category:S1 Main Character Category:Characters Category:Dressing Flower Member Category:Celepara Opera Company Member Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner